Not For the World
by EpicInTheLibrary
Summary: When Logan needs comfort, James is there.


_Sooooo THIS IS FOR MISS FENWAY BECAUSE I LOVE HER. I told her I would write her a beautiful story and she said she wanted fluffy Jagan. Speaking of Jagan._

_'SMYFAVORITEEPISODEEVERNOWIT'. I FANGASMED, OKAY? I JUST. LOVE. THAT. FREAKING EPISODE._

_Without further ado. Sorry for any typos no time for editing._

* * *

James is worried.

He was worried from the moment Logan came into the apartment looking sullen and put down, shoulders hunched and arms crossed like he does whenever he feels small. James was at the kitchen bar counter attempting to do homework when the front door opened, and James knew that look, but when he asked what was wrong, Logan just shook his head and went over to the couch, turning the T.V. on. Normally James would try to give Logan the space he needs, but it seems that every time he glances behind him the boy looks even more drawn in. James doesn't want to wait until it's too late to talk and Logan is stuck in a tangle of tightened arms and legs. He gives himself an opportunity.

Clearing his throat, he states, "Logan, I can't concentrate on my homework with the T.V. on so loud." Logan looks at him, and there is definitely something wrong.

"Oh- sorry, I didn't realize." He goes to turn it down, but James stands up from his seat and wanders over to the couch, seating himself next to Logan. He takes the remote and turns off the T.V. "James, you should-"

"It's okay, it's not due 'til Thursday anyway," James says calmly while setting the remote on the coffee table beside him. He looks seriously at Logan. "Now what's bothering you?"

Logan bites his lip and looks away, the corners of his mouth tugging down. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Come on, Logan; how long have we known each other?"

"Forever?"

"Long enough for me to know when you're lying." Logan winces slightly at this and James presses gently, trying to get him to look back at him, "Now tell me, what's wrong?" He places a hand on the other's shoulder, and Logan does look up, but this time something is shining wetly in his eyes.

"Some of the guys down at the pool," he finally admits with a trembling lip. "They were making fun of me."

"Oh, Logan." James' heart moves and he slips his hand across Logan's back to the other shoulder, pulling him into a one-armed hug. His first reaction is glaring anger towards the offenders, but he tries to push that down so he can be here for Logan, tightening his grip when he feels the other's shoulders begin to quake.

"Why do they have to be like that?" he whimpers, turning his head to push into James' chest. "Why are people so- so narrow-minded? It just- h-hurts other people." And James couldn't agree more, feeling a helpless ache in his chest.

A month ago Logan came out as gay to everyone at the Palm Woods. Of course, there had been a few to disapprove of this confession, but they'd all had the sense to keep quiet about it and mind their own business. But there were new arrivals to the Palm Woods every week, and of course not everyone was going to know what a sweet boy Logan really was. One group of boys in particular, and James knows exactly who it is, has been giving them more problems than anyone, but never before have they made Logan _cry._ James wonders just what they could have possibly done this time.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, and though the question is burning in his mind, he doesn't want to ask for fear of making Logan hurt even more. But Logan must be a mind reader, because he begins to tell himself.

"They said horrible things, James," he says, and James is still confused, because they were saying mean things before. What's different?

"Like what?" he asks, because he can't restrain himself anymore. Logan shudders against him.

"Like..." He sniffles and hiccups slightly. "They said that I would never get married because I'm gay, and that no one will like me enough to be with me, and that I'll- I'll die alone." His voice is shaky and James guesses that this time they must've hit home. And he's not going to let that happen any longer.

"It's not true," he states, but Logan, always being the practical one, argues weakly.

"How do you know? You can't see into th-"

"Because," James interrupts gently, moving away slightly so he can look Logan in the eye. Then he realizes he doesn't know the words to tell Logan what he wants to. So he shows him instead.

He kisses him.

He feels everything, down to Logan's eyes widening and the sharp inhalation of surprise through his nose. Panic gets the best of him and his quickly withdraws, a slight flush heating his cheekbones as he looks down at his free hand and wishes he had done anything, anything but that. It was, admittedly, amazing, as some would describe it, because the feel of Logan's lips on his was probably the best thing he's ever felt in his life. He wants it again, but at the same time he's mortified and wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it again even if his life depended on it. He almost can't bring himself to even look at Logan, but he forces his eyes to flicker up. He winces.

Logan's eyes are wide and lined with tears, but the surprise is more prevalent than the hurt. James doesn't know whether that's good or not. It's almost like he froze Logan with that kiss, because he doesn't move, doesn't even breathe. At least it seems that way to James. The only thing that moves about the boy is a single tear that continues to slide down the curve of his face. Then, slowly, he lifts a single finger and raises it to his lips, touching them lightly, warily, as if he almost can't convince himself that that really just happened. James waits for the words, the abuse, the "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like every guy that kisses me," but it doesn't come. Instead...

Now the roles are reversed; Logan's lips find James' and his eyes widen at the unexpected contact, shocked beyond belief. He's dreaming, right? He'll wake up any second now. But Logan's lips remain pressed to his, tentative, afraid. And James gives in, just as tentatively. Everything moves as if in slow motion, but maybe James prefers it that way. It means he can savor the feel of Logan's hand sweeping along his shoulder, up his neck, to his jaw, resting there, trembling. James brings a hand up to it, placing his on top of Logan's, and he feels like something that meant the world just happened. Almost simultaneously, they break apart, but it's also in slow motion, and things only resume normally after James' eyes can open and see Logan's so _close_. It's... unreal. Now James can't understand why he hasn't woken up yet.

"...Logan?" he questions softly, disbelievingly.

"James," he responds, just as quietly. "That... Was that..."

"I just-" But he can't explain himself. He can't find the words to say that he's just the same as Logan, but he didn't have the courage to face ridicule. That he knows because Logan was his first crush. His first...

James isn't going to finish that thought.

"Logan, I..." He swallows. "I really... like you." And the words sound so undeniably _stupid_ coming from his mouth, but he doesn't know what else to say. He sits back and waits in suspense for Logan's answer. It almost kills him.

"James," he finally says, and he leans in. He wraps his arms around James and pushes his face into his chest again. "James," he says again, more shakily, and he's trembling again, crying.

"I got you," James reassures, holding Logan closely in his arms. "It's okay."

"They lied," he whispers into James, and James sees now. He's not hurt, he's... happy. And James feels it, too. It's the happiest he's ever been in his life.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

_I also wanna say that One Man Writing Games is writing amazing stories. Everyone go read them now. As well as Miss Fenway's. I LOVE YOU BOTH. SORRY SORRY SORRY SO MUCH FOR THE CORNY ENDING SOB I COULDN'T CONCENTRATE THERE WAS TOO MUCH SYMBIONIC TITAN._


End file.
